My Girl
by cryptictac
Summary: My girl, our girl. Semantics. HouseCuddyWilson. Explicit threesome. Very explicit.


Cuddy is between House and Wilson on the bed in just her underwear, facing Wilson with House pressed up behind her.

House is naked because he's an impatient bastard, but Wilson still has his shirt on, though Cuddy's unbuttoned it all the way. She rubs a hand over his chest and belly while they kiss, reaching her other hand behind her to grip House's hip, to make him press up even closer behind her so she can feel the solid warmth of his body completely surrounding her. House has a hand down the front of her panties and Wilson has a hand on her breast, and when she breaks the kiss with a gasp she turns her head to kiss House over her shoulder. All tongue and wet lips and hot breaths. She feels Wilson's mouth against her throat, hungrily kissing and sucking at her skin.

Cuddy angles her hips to guide House's fingers exactly where she wants them and he shifts against her rhythmically, hard and aroused. She breaks away from his mouth for a much needed breath and gasps again when House's fingers touch her right there. House drops possessive kisses to her shoulder while Wilson kisses up her neck to her chin.

"God, yes," Cuddy breathes as she squirms between House and Wilson, almost overwhelmed by all the hands all over her body.

House props himself up onto his elbow to lean further over her and Wilson kisses up her cheek. She sees out of the corner of her eyes Wilson reaching a hand up to grasp the side of House's face, a sort of touch of acknowledgement or desire, or both. Cuddy's about to tell Wilson to kiss House, when he suddenly lifts away from her and arches his neck up as he pulls House's face in towards him.

For a long, luxurious few moments Cuddy is completely enveloped between House and Wilson's bodies as they kiss. They don't kiss with the same tenderness that they've been showering onto her; the kiss is aggressive, strong, dominant. Wilson forces himself further into the kiss and Cuddy finds herself a little mesmerised by how dominant he is over House. The powerful masculine exchange between them is pretty much one of the hottest things Cuddy's ever experienced. She reaches up and fondles her left breast, pinching her nipple and rubbing it in time with House's finger rubbing her clit.

She lets out another breathless sound of pleasure, which Wilson seems to take as his cue to end the kiss with House. He drops his mouth back to Cuddy's, kissing her with a kind of fierce passion, as though fuelled by his almost frenzied exhange with House. House's lips are on her shoulder again, his bristles scraping against her skin and leaving a low-grade burning sensation in their wake. His strokes to her clit become faster and more insistent, enough to make Cuddy moan helplessly into Wilson's mouth and when she spreads her legs wider to give House better access, she feels Wilson's hand slip into her panties to join House's.

She quickly loses focus of who's doing what and whose fingers are whose, but she's pretty sure it's Wilson's finger that slides into her. If it is, then it's House's fingers that are still teasing her clit. No, it's definitely Wilson's finger inside her, she realises, because there's no way House would be able to touch that spot deep inside her that makes her spine curl, not from the angle he's at. Cuddy grabs onto Wilson as he starts massaging _that spot_, causing heat to erupt in deep in her pelvis, her pulse to pick up a notch, and her skin to suddenly break out into a mild sweat. House alternates between fast and slow as he rubs her clit and Wilson latches his mouth onto her nipple, biting and sucking, and Cuddy thinks any moment now she's going to explode.

She tangles her hand into Wilson's hair, guiding him across to her other nipple just as House pulls his hand out of her panties. "Damn it, House," she gasps in frustration.

"Patience, Cuddy," he murmurs.

"Fuck patience."

Cuddy swears she can _hear_ House smirking. Smug bastard. Not that she can do anything about it because Wilson is still sliding his finger in and out of her, rubbing that spot inside her that's rapidly turning her insides into molten lava. She feels a tug at her panties, followed by House's palm cupping over the swell of her ass. He starts pushing her panties down and to her utmost frustration, Wilson pulls his hand away from her, too, so that she's left trembling and writhing between their bodies.

"I hate you," she complains in a shaky breath.

"Who?" Wilson points to himself. Me?"

"Both of you."

Wilson looks mildly confused, which is a bit of a comical sight to behold because his hair is all over the place and his face is flushed and sweaty. "What did I do?"

"Cuddy's just impatient," House explains and, oh hell, he's _definitely_ smirking if the sheer smugness in his voice is anything to go by.

"Fuck you," she snaps. Normally, she'd be a little mortified by her own vehemence because she hardly ever swears, except when she's drunk. And when she's aroused to the point of almost being driven mad.

"That's the idea, yes," House agrees.

He's pushing her panties down her legs so slowly that Cuddy is ready to slap him across the head. "For God's sake, House," Wilson pipes up, clearly as impatient as Cuddy is.

"What? Just trying to make the romance last longer."

Wilson makes a sound of irritation and shifts down the bed. Cuddy watches in mild amazement as Wilson slaps House's hands away and rips her panties off her legs. House looks somewhat amazed, too.

"Wow, you don't waste any time," House says.

"It's a threesome, House, not a courtship," Wilson counters.

"Hey," House argues warningly. "That's my girl you're talking dirty in front of."

"_Your_ girl?"

"Totally."

"Since when did 'our girl' transpose into 'your' girl?"

"Cuddy's always been my girl."

Cuddy props herself up onto her elbow and watches the exchange between House and Wilson with equal parts frustration and amusement. Trust House to get jealous and possessive. "You boys done with your pissing competition?" she asks.

She raises her brows as they look up at her, and that seems to be enough to get their focus right back where she wants it. Wilson tosses her panties aside and House moves right back up to her. He presses up behind her, his hand down between her legs again as he kisses her shoulder and neck. As Wilson rejoins them, sans briefs and shirt, Cuddy drapes her leg over his hip and draws him into a kiss. For a little while, all Cuddy can feel is hands and lips all over her skin, between her thighs, on her breasts, everywhere that House and Wilson can touch, until she's trembling and breathing heavily.

She reaches a shaky hand down to Wilson's penis and takes it in her hand, stroking it, just as House shifts around and guides himself into her from behind. At first, House keeps slipping out of her each time he begins thrusting, which earns a few frustrated grunts from him while Cuddy laughs impatiently. But then he's inside her, moving deep and hard, and when Wilson pushes her leg up to spread her open wider, all Cuddy can do is reach behind her to cling onto the back of House's head.

"God... _House_," Cuddy calls out helplessly. Wilson's hand is suddenly down between her legs, touching her clit and feeling House moving in and out of her. She kisses Wilson clumsily, pulling House's head even closer against the side of her neck. House wraps his arm around her middle and holds her securely, driving himself into her even faster. She frantically rocks her hips and pants, "Harder," as she starts hurtling towards orgasm. She's not normally very loud in bed, but the way House's penis is pounding against that spot inside her while Wilson is rubbing her clit hard and fast is enough to completely shatter her resolve.

She claws at the back of House's head as she starts to come, arching her back and breaking away from Wilson's mouth to call out helplessly in pleasure. She keeps making those sounds until she goes limp in House's arms and finds herself being kissed hungrily when Wilson cups her face in his hands. She's almost too breathless to return the kisses, especially when House continues to move within her.

"Stop," she pants. She squirms away from House until his penis falls out of her and pushes Wilson back so she can turn over. Bracing a hand on House's chest, she urges him onto his back and climbs on top, leaning down to kiss him first before taking his penis and guiding him into her. She shoves her hair from her sweaty face and rests her hands on House's chest for a moment while she moves with him, before reaching behind her to rest her hands on his thighs.

Back arched and her head thrown back, she slides up and down the length of his penis in hard, firm motions until she's breathing heavily again. She draws in a sharp breath when she feels Wilson's hand and mouth on her breast, tugging at her nipple. Her thighs burn and her arms ache from holding herself up like this, but god, it's worth it.

"Right there," Cuddy gasps, angling her hips in even sharper movements when his penis hits a spot in her that quickly overwhelms her senses. House grabs her hips and pulls her down harder with each thrust. "Right th..."

She suddenly arches her back more as a second orgasm grips her. Not as powerful as the first, but definitely as pleasurable. Just as she starts to calm down, she hears House choke out her name, followed by an expletive. She pushes herself forward to lean over him and presses a kiss to his mouth as he comes, feeling his hands running up her back when he relaxes with a deep, satisfied groan. She smiles against his lips and indulges in a moment of deep kissing before sits back up. She pushes her hair from her face again and rubs a hand tenderly over House's chest, then turns her head towards Wilson when he reaches for her face.

He kisses her fiercely, almost frantically like he's moments from combusting and, god, she's not sure she has the energy to keep going. Her thighs are aching and every muscle in her body is twitching from fatigue. Cuddy lifts a hand to the back of Wilson's head, though, and guides him into a deeper kiss, while House runs his hands up and down her thighs affectionately.

Wilson kneels up and shuffles in closer, wrapping an arm around Cuddy's waist so she's forced to sit straighter on House. He caresses her breast and she arches her neck as he kisses her throat. His hand moves down to her belly, then even further down and Cuddy raises off House, his penis slipping out of her, to let Wilson's fingers move between her legs.

She shudders and jerks slightly against his touch because she's so sensitive. He's gentle, though, almost loving and maybe it's just the hormones rushing through her, but for a moment Cuddy is suddenly filled with an overpowering feeling of love for both Wilson and House. She strokes her fingers down Wilson's cheek and smiles against his mouth in mid-kiss, then breaks away to lean down and kiss House.

She sucks at his lips and coaxes his tongue into her mouth while House threads his fingers into her hair. She feels the bed shift as Wilson moves about until he's kneeling behind her, then feels his hands on her hips. Cuddy pushes herself up onto all fours, kissing House again and gasping into his mouth as Wilson enters her.

He moves slow and deep at first, which Cuddy appreciates; she's so sensitive it almost hurts. She keeps kissing House, his hand cupping the back of her head and his other hand on her breast. The great thing about being a woman is that refractory periods are almost non-existent: she ends the kiss with another sharp breath when Wilson starts to move faster and she moves with him. Just small jerks of her hips, enough to drive his penis to where she needs it most. And that's not difficult because being penetrated from behind like this means he's as deep inside her as he could possibly get.

Cuddy drops her head and hunches her shoulders as the pace picks up more. She hears Wilson panting quietly, the bed springs creaking and feels House stroking her hair back gently to watch her face. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin fills the air, along with all the other slick, wet sounds going on between their joined bodies.

Just as Cuddy throws her head back with a quiet groan, she hears House murmur, "Come on." She opens her eyes and finds House staring at her fixedly, which makes her feel both incredibly aroused and vulnerable. Her mouth falls open and her eyes flutter closed as she meets Wilson stroke for pounding stroke.

"Oh, god," she whimpers breathlessly as her body tenses up with another orgasm. An almost frustratingly mild one, but enough to make her muscles finally turn to jelly. House strokes her cheeks and pushes her hair from her face all the while, and when she feels Wilson growing thick and hard inside her she dashes a hand behind her to grab his hip.

He comes hard, leaving Cuddy in a sweaty, aching mess as she slumps down on House, exhausted. Wilson collapses beside her. House wraps an arm around her, and all she can hear for the next couple of minutes is Wilson's erratic breathing over the top of hers. Cuddy turns her head towards him, resting her cheek on House's shoulder. Wilson is staring up at the ceiling and Cuddy can't help but smile affectionately at how messy and almost bewildered he looks, as though he's not sure what just hit him.

She reaches a hand out and places it on his chest. Wilson looks across at her, then rolls onto his side and shifts in close. His hand slips onto her lower back as he drops a kiss to her shoulder, and Cuddy breaks out into another smile when House presses his own kiss to the side of her head. Again, she's filled with an overpowering feeling of love for them both; she wearily lifts herself up onto her elbows to give House a kiss before turning her head to kiss Wilson, too.

The kiss with Wilson draws out into a long, slow one, to which House finally protests, "Where's my kiss?"

Cuddy pulls away to look at him. "Haven't you had enough already?"

"He gets one, I get one. It's only fair."

Before Cuddy can reply, Wilson reaches up and turns House's face towards him. The unassuming way Wilson kisses House like it's the most normal thing in the world leaves Cuddy feeling both a little surprised and strangely touched.

"House, shut up," Wilson says when he pulls back.

House just stares at him, stunned for a moment. "You're not the boss of me," he finally retorts.

"No," Cuddy replies, grinning in amusement at the way Wilson managed to throw House off his game. "But I am."

"No, you're not."

"Wanna bet?" Wilson cuts in before Cuddy can reply. "She's your girl, isn't she?"

"_Our_ girl."

"Oh, so Cuddy's 'our girl' again, is she?"

"Totally."

"Huh," Wilson muses dryly. "Convenient how that happens."

House waves his hand. "My girl, our girl. Semantics."

Cuddy rolls off House, Wilson shifting aside to let her lie in between their bodies. She's still grinning as she drapes her arm across House's chest, and she says as Wilson cuddles up behind her, "I'm the boss of _both_ of you."


End file.
